Nightmares and Dreams
by alet13
Summary: A new selection, a new chance. The King has decided that his twin sons will have a joint selection. The chance of being The One has doubled. But which of the Selected will get to be a Queen? And which of them will just end up being a regular princess? Who is the actual heir? FORMER SYOC
1. Chapter 1

_This is a SYOC story. Send me your girls and I'll hopefully be able to put them in the story._

Name:

Caste:

Age :

Hair :

Eye color :

Skin tone :

Hobbies :

Languages :

Province :

Occupation :

What type of personality they have:

 _THANKS!_

 **Nathan POV**

"Prince Nathan, Your presence is required at the King's office." The maid says.

"I will be there."

Whatever could he need to say? I'm sure I didnt do anything wrong these days.

I do the last button on my shirt and head to dad's office.

When I open the door, I already see Xander standing firmly infront of my father.

"Ah, Nathan your here." He gestures for me to comse forward, next to Nathan.

"So, Nathan and Xander, you are going to turn 19 quite soon, so we have decided to announce your selection."

"What? The selection?!" I hear Xander nearly shout.

"Yes. And, because you are twins, we have decided that you will have a joint selection."

Me and Xander exchange glances.

"But Fath-" I start to protest.

"We have already made the announcements, and girls have already started sending forms in."

It's too late to persuade Father now.

"Later, you, me and Xander will decide which girls get in, and which girls dont. Then, board members will also check all the girls out."

"But I thought that it was random." Xander says.

"If it was random, we would end up with bunches of 7s and 8s, which is what we dont want." Father says with a stern look on his face.

"Yes Father." I say, as if agreeing with him.

"That is all, you may go."

Me and Xander walk out of the room.

"Ugh, I dont wanna have a _selection_." Xander groans.

"Well, it was going to come sooner or later, Dad wants the best for us."

"Us? You mean you. Dad only cares about you. Your the heir to the throne." He states, with an annoyed expression.

"Thats not true! Don't say that!" I shout at him and a couple of maids turn to stare at me. My cheeks get flushed.

"Well, see you later Mr Heir." Xander waves nonchalantly and walks off.

I watch his back as it gets farther and farther away.

It's always been like this. I just cant understand him like I used to. Not anymore.

 **Lisa Ander POV**

"Hey! Why are you so late!" Letizia comes running up to me.

"I'm sorry, I woke up late." I say.

"Ugh, because of you, I had to do the science project all by myself. And if I remember correctly, you were the one that said you would do it for me!." She almost screams at me.

"I'm really sorry Letizia." I only said that cause you were pressuring me into it.

"Well, it's ok, except for the fact that Mr Smith gave me detention." Then she looks at me the way she always looks at me when she wants something.

I sigh. "Then I'll go with you. What are best friends for." Another one of my precious free time gone to waste for Letizia.

"Thanks, Lisa! Your the best!" She gives me a tight hug.

"Letizia! Letizia!" We both turn to see Mila waving while running towards us. When she finally arrives, she's breathing heavily, and holding an envelope in her hands.

"It's here! The things we've been waiting for." She bends down and takes a few deep breaths.

Letizia's eyes widen. "You don't mean, the selection form!?"

Mila nods, with a smile on her face. The two girls hold hands and start jumping up and down in excitement.

"The selection? What's that?" I ask curiously. My family's quite poor so I don't really have any social media.

"You don't know!?" Mila shouts as me, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, Lisa here is a 6 and she's socially deprived, so this much isn't even surprising for me anymore."

"Ohhhhh," Mila says, nodding her head. "If she's a six, what is she doing at school?" She says in the smallest voice she can manage, which honestly is still pretty audible.

"Well, that's not important. So, the selection is basically where the prince chooses a wife. Girls all over Illea send in forms in hope of getting chosen." She explains, while Mila still looks at me with an expression that looks as if she's still confused as to why I have access to education and things.

"Oh. So you guys are gonna do it?"

"Obviously! I mean look at me, my perfect looks and intelligence. Then, look at Letizia! She's radiant!" Mila states then flips her hair gracefully. She looks at Letizia with a smile, and Letizia returns it.

"Lisa! You should do it as well!" Letizia says, looking at me with her twinkling eyes.

"Yeah Lisa. If you get in, there'll be less competition for us!" Mila says and laughs at her own joke. Letizia glares at her and the laughter stops.

"Umm, well I don't really.." I start to say.

"OK so its decided! We'll all join the selection!" Letizia announces.

I dont say anymore. I can't go against Letizia anyway, she's the one who pays for my education and other necessities.

Name: Letizia Martis

Caste: 2

Age : 17

Hair : Dark brown

Eye color : Light Brown

Skin tone : Slightly tanned

Hobbies : Singing

Languages : Italian, French, Spanish, Chinese

Province : Angeles

Occupation : Model

Name: Mila Karles

Caste: 3

Age : 17

Hair : Blonde

Eye color : brown

Skin tone : pale

Hobbies : Designing

Languages : Italian, French, Spanish, Russian

Province : Angeles

Occupation : Shop assistant

Name: Lisa Anders

Caste: 6

Age : 16

Hair : Bronze

Eye color : Amber

Skin tone : Light Olive

Hobbies : Flute

Languages : Bit of Spanish

Province : Angeles

Occupation : Housework

"I hope I get in!" Letizia squeals.

"You'll definitely get in Letizia." Mila says. God, she is such a suck up. She probably just wants Letizia's attention just cause she's a 2.

I say nothing. I hope for nothing.

 **Melissa Klaus POV**

Nothing's going right. Nothing at all.

My little sister is in critical condition due to sickness. My father has literally run away from us. My mother's starting to lose it.

Dear God, why did you give me this family? Just so I could watch them all leave me?

A sudden scream scatters my thoughts.

"Mom? Is that you?" I say.

My mother enters the room, her wrist has blood trickling down it.

"Mom, are you alright?"

She looks at me with enraged eyes.

"Its all because of you! You! You! Why are you here!" She starts shouting madly.I can see dark circles under her eyes, and she has gotten a lot thinner. Her hair is in a messy bun, and her eyes look inflamed. "I know what you did! I bet you wanted to kill my sweet little Lauren! Because of you! Its all because of you!" She starts bawling her eyes out.

Lauren is my little sister. My mother adores her.

"Mom..." I reach out my hand, about to comfort her. She suddenly turns and slaps my hand away. "I'm not your mom!" She starts throwing things at me. Books, Cups, anything that she can see.

I try hard to shelter my self, but she keeps throwing things.

With my hands over my head, I rush out of the room, and out of the house. "Good! Go! Never come back, you murderer!" I can hear my mother's shouting faintly.

I sit on the porch, with nowhere to go.

I watch as the mailman walks up onto our street, and comes to our door.

"Mail for Melissa Klaus!" He knocks on the door. I hear a loud bang. "She doesn't live here!" My mother screams from inside.

I quietly walk up to the mailman.

"Ummm, I'm Melissa." I whisper, incase my mother hears me and goes further into insanity.

"Oh," He looks back at the close front door and then at me again. "Well, here's your mail. I hope things work out with your mother." He says and walks off, ready to deliver his next letter.

I look at the thick manilla envelope, with my name imprinted on it.

It's the selection form. Oh right. They've been broadcasting it all over the news.

Well, at least this will get me a place to stay for hopefully a while.

I quickly fill it in.

Name: Melissa Klaus

Caste: 4

Age : 16

Hair : Dark Blonde

Eye color : blue

Skin tone : Normal

Hobbies : Gardening

Languages : French

Province : Zuni

Occupation : Teaching assistant

I hope I get in, it's my only chance.

 **Zoey Inad POV**

"Is there anybody in this world that you can fully trust?" Cady asks with a very confused expression on her face.

I don't answer, because I know Cady wont hear me anyway. She's always so deep into her thoughts, she forgets her surroundings.

"Cady!" I clap loudly right in front of her face.

She shakes her head as she snaps back to reality.

"Let's go run around the meadow! Come on let's go!" I say, tugging on her arm.

"Again? Zoey, I have ran around that stupid meadow over 100 times for you." She complains.

"Let's go! Come on!" I exclaim. Nothing excites me more than a good run. I love the feeling of my heart beating fast, the feeling of the wind brushing past my cheek.

"Ughhhh fine. But I'm stopping when i'm tired." She moans as she gets up, off the bench.

"Cady! Cady!" I turn and see Cady's mother beckoning her over.

She tells me to wait and runs towards her mom.

I see an envolope in her mother's hands and Cady jumping up and down.

She runs faster then she ever does towards me.

"OMG LOOK! The selection form!" She bursts out.

"You gonna enter?"

"Duh! And your doing it with me." She says, nudging me with her shoulder.

"Nah. That's not really my thing."

"But Zoeyyyy, I dont wanna do it alone." She looks at me with puppy eyes.

I firmly shake my head no.

She suddenly brightens up, as if she's got an idea.

"Zoey, if you get in, the palace has training gyms, and even bigger fields! You can run whenever you want to!"

"Really?" I say skeptically.

"Yeah! The palace has everything we could dream of, jewels, food, dresses, anything!"

"Hmmmm, big fields huh."

She giggles. "Your only ever interested in sports! That's my Zoey."

"Ok, I'll do it with you."

"Yay, kay, lets fill in the forms." She rips open the envelope and takes out a bunch of papers.

Name: Cady Karter

Caste: 4

Age : 17

Hair :Red

Eye color : brown

Skin tone : pale

Hobbies : Reading

Languages : French

Province : Kent

Occupation : Home Tutor

Name: Zoey Inad

Caste: 4

Age : 17

Hair : Dark brown

Eye color : Dark brown

Skin tone : Light brown

Hobbies : Running

Languages : French

Province : Kent

Occupation : Student Coach

"I hope we both get in!" Cady hugs me tightly.

"Yeah, for the gyms."

Cady laughs again. "Yes, for the gyms." She says.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Netton POV

"Hope, wanna go with us to the shops?" Maria asks.

"I would love to, but I have to go home to take care of my siblings. Sorry." I apologetically say. Ben and Matthew are always making trouble, I'm not allowed to take my eyes off them.

"You always have to take care of your siblings, what about your mom?"

"Busy working." Mom always comes home extremely late, and leaves the house really early, so we hardly get to see her.

"Oh, then, maybe next time." She grabs her bag and leaves with a couple of other girls.

I look at the clock. Its already 4?! I have to go make dinner! I dash out of the building, and towards my home.

When I get to the door, I can hear sounds of wailing and crying from inside.

"Matthew, Ben are you alright?" I pant as I open the door.

The living room is a mess. All the furniture is in the wrong position, and I can see broken objects laying on the ground. Matthew is sitting in the middle of this chaos, reading a book. Ben is lying on the floor, crying.

"Guys, I told you to behave!" I sigh, picking up broken shards of glass. "You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Matthew! I told you to take care of your little brother!" I say angrily.

He doesnt take his eyes off the book." I tried, but he's just too wild." He nonchalantly states.

I pick up Ben and lay him down in his crib.

"Can you guys at least try to be obedient?" I whisper to myself.

"Oh yeah Hope, this came in the mail." Matthew stands up and hands me a white envelope with my name imprinted on it.

I sit down on a chair and carefully slice open the envelope. A thick piece of paper with 'The Selection' written on it comes to my attention.

Matthew looks over in curiosity.

"The Selection? Sis you should do it!" Matthew says excitedly. "If you win, we can live in luxury!"

I smile. "Who would take care of you little rascals then?" I ruffle his hair.

"Sis I can take care of Ben! Don't worry!" We both look around the room.

"I doubt that." I laugh and Matthew turns bright red.

I leave the letter on the table and get up.

"I'll start making dinner then." I go to the kitchen.

Matthew Netton

Hope sets down the letter onto the table. As soon as she's out of sight, I take the letter and start filling it down.

I'm sorry sis, but one day you'll thank me.

Name: Hope Netton

Caste: 5

Age : 16

Hair :Black

Eye color : Brown

Skin tone : pale

Hobbies : Writing

Languages : Japanese

Province : Allens

Occupation : Waitress

I hope you get in sis. For all of us.

Aspen Fleur POV

"The usual?" The hair stylist, Joanne asks.

"Yes. Thank you." I look up at her and smile.

She soon gets to work, twirling and twisting my hair in all directions.

"Done." She gestures for me to look at the mirror. My hair is tightly braided as a side bun. I carefully slide my fingers over it, feeling my soft hair.

I stare at my reflection. My leotard frames my body perfectly, and the colour brings out my blue eyes.

 _I will win_.

Joanne rests her hand on my shoulder, "I wish you good luck."

I nod with determination.

The finals are finally here, I cant lose, not now.

"Aspen? There are only 30mins left now!" My mother rushes in holding a jacket and a bottle of water.

"I know, I know." I say nodding my head. "I'm heading to the practise rink, meet you in 20 mins."

She looks at me and hands me the bottle of water. I graciously take it and start running towards the rink.

My skating shoes slip on perfectly, and I slide on to the rink. It feels so smooth.

I practise my routine multiple times. I can't mess it up. I _have_ to win.

"Would all skaters for the finals come to rink #2, I repeat, all skaters to rink #2." The speaker announces.

As fast I can, I wear my sneakers and run.

When I get there, my mother is already anxiously waiting.

"There you are! Your going to perform third." She waves the schedule in front of my face, as if I can read it.

"I can totally read that mom." I pull it lightly out of her hands and scan the page.

"The first skater, Alexia Morean will now perform." I see a man holding a microphone declare. He's probably the announcer of this competition.

I watch as Alexia gets on the rink. The music starts and she immediately gets into pose, dancing along with the music. Her movements are all so graceful, like a fairy.

Wait what? I hear an applause echoing all around. Did she just execute a quadruple jump? She lands safely and skates around more, spinning around and leaping. A quadruple jump is so risky, how could she dare to do that? Just as I thought, this year's competition is tough.

The music slowly goes to an end, and Alexia bows with the sound of applause and cheering coming from all around the audience.

Her results come up on the screen.

She gets a total segment score of 106.74. That's gonna be hard to beat.

The second skater isn't much of anything special. She dances like a robot, no emotion, nada.

Her score is 95.13.

I nervously wait at the gate of the ice rink.

"The third skater, Aspen Fleur will now perform." The announcer says.

A big man opens the gate for me and I skate in.

The music starts and I dance to the best of my efforts. I jump, I leap, I twirl, I spin. As I conclude the dance, I feel as if it was so short.

"Aspen honey! You did great!" My mom embraces me in a warm hug.

"Thanks mom."

The results come up on the screen.

I hear a scream. "Aspen! you got 106.87! You won!"

I glance at the screen. I won! I won! Yes! I smile smugly at Alexia, who glares at me back.

We go back to the waiting rooms. All the skaters are there, with their families cheering them up. The gold trophy rests in my arms. I can see others glance at it in jealously.

"I'm so proud Aspen. You've won 3 competitions already this year, and now this? Wow."

"Thanks mom. I can win anything I put my mind to, anything."

"Anything, you say?" She says slowly, looking into her bag.

"Yup. I can do it."

She reaches her hand into the bag and brings out a folder filled with paperwork.

"How about the selection?" She says, waving the folder around.

"The selection? Uh, I guess I could do it."

Name: Aspen Fleur

Caste: 3

Age : 18

Hair : Dark Brown

Eye color : Icy Blue

Skin tone : Fair-Light

Hobbies : Husky sledding and ice skating

Languages : English, and some Russian

Province : White

Occupation : Part time husky vet and ice skater

Alexia walks over as I fill out the selection form. I feel her breath on my neck as she looks over at what I'm doing.

"Your trying out for the selection? _You?"_ She says, nearly spluttering into laughter.

"Yes, me." I say, not even looking at her.

"Well good luck winning against me." She says with a menacing smile.

"Well, I already won against you in skating, so it shouldn't be that hard?" I beam at her.

She flushes red and marches off without saying anything.

Name: Alexia Morean

Caste: 3

Age : 18

Hair : Dark red-brownish

Eye color : brown

Skin tone : slightly tanned

Hobbies : figure skating

Languages : French

Province : Carolina

Occupation : Ice skater

 **Author's note: She's from Carolina but the skating competition took place in White, so thats why she's there.**

Angela Falls POV

"Angela, I already told you. You can't sing." Mother sternly says.

"Why not Mother? I don't think I sound horrible." I honestly state.

"Carissa said that she doesn't want you to sing because it hurts her ears, so don't."

"But Mothe-"

"I said no! Your father could get fired if you sing anymore."

I keep my head down.

"You don't want your Father to be fired right? So don't sing anymore." She looks at me with an intense stare.

I give a small nod.

Carissa this, Carissa that. It's so annoying! My mother always just does what Carissa says.

"But Angela, you can still paint, you like painting don't you?"

I nod again, even though I enjoy singing way more.

"Well, then from tomorrow on, just sell your paintings. Don't go to those shows anymore."

"Yes Mother."

I smile on the inside. From tomorrow on eh? So today I can do whatever I want.

As soon as mother goes to her room and shuts her door, I grab my coat and rush out.

It's only 5:30. If I hurry, I can make the next show at 6PM.

The hall is already filled with customers.

"George, I'm here." I tap on his shoulder.

"Angela? I thought you quit." He says with a confused look on his face.

"No, not today. Please can I sing? Please, please, please?" I plead with the saddest expression I can manage.

He looks at me for a second then turns away. "Ok, ok, now please stop with the sad face."

I burst into laughter, "Thanks man."

"Your up." He pushes me onto the stage.

The background music starts, and words start flowing out of my mouth, one by one. I love singing. It's my life, and i'll do it no matter what stupid Carissa says.

As the song ends, the audience explodes into applause.

I bow and run off the stage.

"George! George! How was I?" I nearly shout. Then I see her.

"Angela, someone's here to see you." He points behind him.

Ugh, _her._

"Um, Hi Carissa." I say in the nicest way.

"I thought I told your mom that you can't sing anymore." She looks at her nails.

"Today's my last day."

I have to be nice to her, my dad works in her household.

"So? I told your mom that you have to stop, and she doesn't obey me?" She looks quite shocked. I guess as a 2, everybody listens to you.

"But Carissa, why can't I sing anymore?" I weakly ask.

"Are you questioning me? You? A 5?" She has a look of disgust covering her face.

I don't say anything.

"You really wanna know? You suck. Your the worst at singing. I'm just doing a favour for everybody that has to hear you sing. Also, you should tell your father that this is the last day he'll be working for my family." She starts to walk off.

"No, Please! Not that!" I literally hang onto her leg.

She kicks me off. "Don't touch me! Your dirty!"

I let go immediately.

I see her thinking for a moment. Then she starts giggling.

"I thought of something quite amusing, how about we make a deal? Try joining the selection, if you get in, I won't fire him." She gives me malicious grin.

I know what she's up to. I won't get in anyway, and she knows that. She just wants to watch me desperately trying to get in. But I have to do it anyway, for my family.

Name: Angela Falls

Caste: 5

Age : 16

Hair : brown blonde

Eye color : grey

Skin tone : Fair-Light

Hobbies : Singing

Languages : English

Province : Nerons

Occupation: Singer? Painter?

"And just so you know, your up against me. So the result is already obvious. There are hundred of beauties all over the country, why would they choose _you_?" She uses her foot to push me to the side, and happily skips off.

Name: Carissa Von Cleavan

Caste: 2

Age : 17

Hair : Light Blonde

Eye color : Dark blue

Skin tone : Light

Hobbies : Dancing, Singing

Languages : English

Province : Nerons

Occupation :Model


	3. Chapter 3

Sage Auren POV

"Sage?" I look up to see Amanda staring at me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"A couple of us are going to grab some pizza, coming?" She asks, turning her head to check the time.

"Is Raina going?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Ok, I'll go." I stand up and grab my small pack.

Soon, we arrive at the restaurant. I see some familiar faces sitting at the back and point to them.

"We're eating with them?" I ask Amanda. She raises her head and looks at them , then gives a small nod.

I march confidently over to the table and toss my bag onto one of the seats.

"Hey." I say, the others just start muttering some greetings. I sit down.

I lean over and quickly poke Raina, then I grab the menu, pretending as if nothing happened.

I glance at her, hiding my face behind the menu. She raises her head and looks around, then she goes back to her own business.

Ugh, I wanted more of a reaction then this.

I lean over again, but this time I tap harder then before.

"Who is that?" Raina basically shouts, slamming her menu down on the table. All the other girls just start exchanging glances.

Then Raina turns and finally notices me.

"Sage, you know that I _hate_ people touching me." She says with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry." I say, half laughing.

"Well, I won't forgive you unless you join the selection with me."

The other girls start talking in excitement.

"The selection?"

"The selection? You gonna do it?"

I can hear several conversations, the topic being the selection, all around me.

"So what about it Sage?"

"Nah, that's not my thing."

She looks disappointed, then shrugs her shoulders.

"So I guess your not up for the challenge, you obviously think that you won't be able to get in."

I get angry.

"What?! Of course I can do it! There is nothing that Sage Auren cannot do!" I declare.

"Oh really?" Raina says in a tantalising tone, using her fingers to hold a form, with 'The Selection' printed on it.

I grab it out of her hands and furiously fill it in.

Raina hugs me.

"Thanks!"

She, also fills the sheet out. Then she gives me her angel smile. Ah, so I was tricked again. Curse this damn nature of mine.

Name: Sage Auren

Caste: 5

Age: 17

Hair: black and wavy

Eyes: jade green

Skin: pale

Hobbies: anything artistic or musical

Languages: English, French

Province: Fennley

Occupation: painter/singer

Name: Raina Dvorchak

Caste: 5

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Skin: Fair-Light

Hobbies: Writing

Languages: English, French

Province: Fennley

Occupation: Book reader (at shows)

Xander POV

"Xander, when are you ever going to start doing your work properly?" My father sighs, and scratches his head.

"Why should I need to? Nathan's gonna be King anyway, why do I have to do all this boring paperwork all the time." I say, thinking of the huge pile of paper I have sitting on my desk.

My father slams his hand on the table.

"I never said which one of you is the Heir, Xander" He states sternly. His expression softens as he looks at me again. "From now on, submit your papers before the deadlines, or your really gonna get it."

"Yes, Father." I say. This is almost like a routine. He always calls me to his office, saying I need to do my work, I say I will, and it ends. He has never even once given me a good punishment.

I close the door behind me.

I sigh. Two weeks later, these halls would be filled with eager girls, ready to fight for the crown. I would just be mixed in with the mess. Why can't I just quit? I'd rather Nathan have his own selection in our vacation palace.

"Xander!" I turn to see Nathan walking over to me holding a large pile of paperwork.

Ugh.

"Father told me that we had to select a few girls that we liked." He says cheerfully.

"You know that this is just to keep us distracted, if we choose sixes or sevens, he wouldn't even consider them." I say nonchalantly.

"Well, how can you know that what you say is true? Let's go up to the study room and split these piles." He glances at the pile of paper he's holding.

We walk together, but say nothing. There's nothing to say anyway.

"So Xander, has anything happened recently?" Nathan asks. Its always like this, him trying to start a conversation, me answering, and then silence.

"No." I answer bluntly.

He nods, "Me too."

I say nothing.

As soon as we get to the study room, we decide to split the piles, and whenever we see a girl we like, we put them into a separate pile.

I hand him the thicker pile. He sees the huge difference in our workload but says nothing, and just gives me a smile. Its sickening how he's always trying to be nice to me.

I start reading papers.

This Melinda Morris is a big no. Beauty matters you know, and frankly, she looks so boring. I toss her entry onto the rejected pile.

I look over at Nathan. He's staring hard at his first paper, furiously scratching his head in thought.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

He turns to me and hands me the entry.

"I don't know, I think she sounds quite good but she just looks a bit sad."

I read the entry. Lisa Ander, a 6. I put it in the accepted pile.

Nathan looks surprised.

"What." I say.

"Oh, I mean she's a six and you said there's no point putting in sixes."

"Yeah but, making Father annoyed would be fun." I say, grinning.

He just shrugs and my smile immediately disappears.

This time he puts an entry onto the accepted pile.

I pick it up and scan the content.

Letizia Martis. Oh their both from the same province, I think one of them won't get in. I put the sheet back onto the pile.

A few hours later, we have 12 entries on the accepted pile and over 500 in the rejected. Honestly, many girls were pretty good, but me and Nathan talked all of them over. We only accepted the ones we _both_ liked. I guess we have 23 more spots that can be filled.

Nathan yawns and stretched his arms.

"Well that's that. We'll have to wait for the next huge pile of entries and look _them_ over as well." He makes a face and I chuckle.

"At least you have hope that you'll find someone you love in there." I say and Nathan smiles.

"Hopefully, I really wish I do." He says with a dreamy look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan POV

Weeks have passed. Xander and I have already selected 70 girls that will soon be consulted by Father and some board members, then, they will pick out 35.

The Selection is coming up, its already so near. My nerves are shattered, I don't think I'll be able to act normally when 35 girls will be living all around me.

At times like this, I really wish I had someone to talk to.

I walk to Xander's room in hope that he'll be feeling the same as me.

I peek in and see Xander laying on his bed, with earphones plugged into his ears. His eyes are closed but I can tell that he's not sleeping. Well, he seems… calm.

I carefully shut the door, trying not to make any noise.

I start having a little walk all over the palace, looking all around. Soon, these halls will be filled with women. Maids and guards rush past me, but not forgetting to bow or say greetings.

I slump my self down onto a comfy patch of grass in the garden. The smell of fresh cut grass greets me and I inhale a deep breath. Ah, so calming. My jittery feelings are flatlined.

Turning m finger round and round, I fiddle with a piece of grass. For some reason, ever since I was young this has calmed me. Be it tests, inspections, anything.

I fall back, letting the grass catch me. Looking up, I stare up at the brilliant blue sky.

There are beautiful birds soaring up into the sky, flying to their hearts content. Will I ever be able to fly like that? Will I be free?

I reach out, trying to touch the sky. As expected, all I'm doing is waving my hand through air. Sighing, I start making grass angels. Xander and I used to do this every summer and spring, because 'winter just isn't enough'. Now, when the snow is piling up outside, I'm just signing documents in my room, and he's just outside, napping on the side of a tree. How did we become like this? What happened to us? I swear, just a few years ago, we were the best of friends, brothers. We were inseparable.

Xander POV

I fling the earphones out of one ear. These days, all music sounds so drab and boring. Ugh, how annoying. Why is nothing in my life going right right now?! First of all, that stupid selection. Now music as well? I sit up in frustration, messing up my bed covers.

I ring the maid bell.

"Maid!?"

Before my fingertips even leave the string of the bell, a maid opens the door.

She looks around the room, scanning any abnormalities. As soon as her eyes lay on my ruffled bed sheets, she springs into action.

With my hands in my pocket, I walk out the room.

"Prince Xander?" A unfamiliar voice calls out.

I whip my head around and see a maid with some papers in her hand. She looks quite nervous, and if you look closely, her hands seem like they are sweating.

"Ummm, Royal Advisor Liam told me to give these to you." She keeps her head down as she keeps her hands out, ready for me to take the pile of paper.

"Tell him I don't want them." I say and turn around, putting my earphones back in.

"Wait! Prince!" I can vaguely hear her voice even though my earphones are the highest quality, she must be shouting.

I keep walking. More paperwork? No thank you.

Now she's in front of me. I must've not heard her running.

Annoyed, I turn the volume down.

"What?!" I roll my eyes.

"Please take them, or else the advisor will get angry at me, please." I stifle a giggle. She's basically begging me, whimpering like an abandoned puppy.

When Liam's mad its not a pretty sight. I can totally relate.

Well I don't want an innocent maid to get in trouble. I take the pile from her and she bursts into a smile.

"Thank you!" She bows and runs/walks off, without turning back.

(MAGICAL TIME SKIP!)

I sit down onto my chair. The high grade feather filled cushion invites me. Flipping through the papers, I realise that their selection girls.

Didn't we already choose the girls?

 _Knock Knock_

I stare at the door. "Who is it?" I ask loudly.

"It's me, Nathan."

Nathan? Why is he here. Can't he just leave me alone?

"What." I say in monotone.

"Father just talked to me, said that 35 girls were picked. Going to be announced tomorrow night."

He starts babbling on and on about all the information.

I just keep nodding my head.

"Why did he only talk to you? Couldn't he have just told me together?" I question.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Guess he thought you were busy."

Father thought that _I_ was _busy_? Never going to happen.

"Sure. He told you because obviously he doesn't even want to see me. He only ever calls me to his office when its urgent."

Nathan looks outraged.

"Xander! Stop saying things like that! You always disrespect father, he does love you!"

And how would you know . Father only ever really cared about you.

I don't say anything, because I know whatever I say, Nathan will just argue against it.

"Can you leave now?" I motion towards the door.

He leaves quietly, looking a bit flushed.

I go back to checking the papers. So these are the profiles on the 35 selected girls.

Lilia McGuinan, Christina Loert, Felicia White…

I don't remember these names at all. Did Nathan put them in at last minute? It must be.

I flip through, seeing some names I do recognise and some I don't.

I imagine the halls roaming with girls. Ugh…

Once again my peaceful life is ruined by Father and Nathan.

Nathan POV

"Honey? Your busy?" My mother pokes her head around the door and looks at me.

I put down my pen and turn my chair towards her.

She comes in and embraces me in a hug.

"Darling, are you nervous about the selection?"

"Yeah, I can't wait! I'll fall in love just like you and father did."

She plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Aww, you remind me of your father when he was young." She sighs, deep in thought.

"I do? I can't even imagine father being 19." I giggle. My mother stares at me harshly for a few seconds then also starts laughing with me.

"I guess it has been a long time." She says smiling. "So, what were you doing?" She looks over my shoulder.

I start picking up the papers and showing them to her. "These are the profiles of the girls, father told me to look them over."

She takes one profile out of my hands and reads it.

"Ooh, this one looks pretty." She gives it back to me.

I also look at the paper. I guess she is quite pretty, Angela Falls.

"Mom, you said that you used to be a 4?"

She nods her head swiftly.

"Yup, come to think of it, it's actually a miracle I met your father."

Mother and Father, Queen and King, they seem so perfect together. I hope I find someone like that as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan POV

Today was the day the selected girls would be announced on 'The Report'. Today was the day I would meet my future love.

Xander POV

Today was the day the selected girls would be announced on 'The Report'. Today was the day my peaceful life would be over.

Letizia Martis POV

We all gathered for the showing of 'The Report'. Me, Lisa and Mila.

"Omg, I can't wait!" Mila exclaims, waving her hands about.

I giggle, "Yeah, its the time for our fates to be decided." I say in a dramatic tone and Mila laughs as if its the funniest thing ever.

Lisa is silent.

"Be quiet! It's on!" Mila gestures towards the television. We all stare at the screen, anxiously waiting for the names to be called.

The opening music for 'The Report' starts flowing and nobody utters a single word.

"Hello Illea! I am Adam Lander, your host. Today we will be announcing the names of 35 lucky girls who will soon be fighting for the twin princes's hearts."

The camera turns to the big hall. The King and Queen are sitting comfortably on some chairs and the two princes sit besides them.

"The first lucky girl is…" He pauses to read his cue card, "Maria Carnine! A 3 from Waverly, congratulations Maria!"

A photo of the girl appears on the big projection board. She's really pretty. The camera turns to the princes's direction to capture their reaction. They just nod and smile. I can't tell which one is Xander and which one is Nathan.

"Second girl is Letizia Martis, a 2 from Angeles!" Wait, me?!

I immediately stand up and start jumping around in excitement. Lisa and Mila both turn to stare at me.

"Congrats Letizia!" Lisa says with a cheerful smile on her face.

Mila glares at me for about a second, then takes a moment before she congratulates me. I guess she thought that I wouldn't get in. All those praises were just fake.

I calm myself down, and sit back down onto the carpet. The names of selected girls keep pouring out of Adam's mouth.

I look at Mila. She's nervously biting her lip and I can see that her hands are shaking from anxiety.

"Ooh, Another one from Angeles." Adam says, and Mila practically shouts,"It's me, It's me! I knew I would get in!".

"Congratulations to Lisa Anders, a six!" Adam announces. Mila doesn't seem to hear, she's still dancing around, thinking that she got in.

Lisa looks shocked. I give her a warm smile. She actually got in? I didn't think she would.

"Ummm Mila." I say quietly, poking at her leg that's still enthusiastically moving around.

"Yeah Letizia?" She looks down to face me.

"You didn't get in, Lisa did." As I say the truth, I can see the colour drain from Mila's face.

She starts laughing. "That's a funny joke." She wipes a small tear from her eyes.

"No, you didn't get in." I say slowly, clearer then last time.

"What? Your saying that _she_ got in?" She points at Lisa as if she's a piece of garbage laying about on the floor.

I nod, giving her a dose of reality.

Mila starts to freak out, and makes Lisa the target of her rage. She starts kicking full-swing at Lisa, and I quickly stand up and try to stop her.

"Don't stop me Letizia! Lisa, who's just a measly six, decided to be accepted? Unforgivable!" I grab her arms and pull her back, but she resists strongly, still trying to hit Lisa.

"Anna! Anna!" I shout out loud. The maid soon comes in and looks at our situation. As fast as lightning, she grabs hold of Mila and drags her out of the room.

Lisa is laying on the floor, with clear bruises on her body.

"Are you okay?" I kneel down and say in a soft voice. She weakly nods, still shocked from Mila's movements.

"Maybe you should go home now." I suggest.

She nods again and slowly stands up. I wince because I can see how much pain she just endured. Those bruises are a deep deep purple. At a slow pace, she limps out of the room.

I grab the remote and turn off the television.

Trinity Jade Sardothien POV

I stare at the screen in awe. I got in! In a few days, I, Trinity Jade Sardothien, would be standing in the big hall of the palace always shown on television.

Standing up, I give a good look at myself in the mirror.

Light brown hair, blue eyes. Why on earth did I get in? I'm not even pretty. Hesitatingly, I fiddle with my braid, and a strand of loose hair pokes through.

Ugh not again. I pull my hairband off and shake my hair around, to get rid on the plait. Grabbing my comb, I start to brush my hair out, then I start again with the elaborate and twists and turns to create my final look.

"Honey congratulations!" Dad walks into the room, holding his hands out wide, ready for a long hug.

I run to him and embrace him.

"My little baby living in the palace, I never would've thought of that." He says softly, carefully patting the top of my hair.

"Dad, I'm not a baby, I'm already 20 years old."

"To me, you'll always be that little girl who needed my help to do everything." He hugs me tightly.

"If your mother was here, she would be so excited right now." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear.

"Trin!" My sister, Ainsley runs in on our father-daughter moment, and we quickly let go of each other.

"Oh my gosh! Are you gonna be a princess now?" She asks ecstatically. She keeps on ranting on and on about the palace and the food and whatever she can think of. I look at my dad and we exchange knowing glances. Once I was gone, he would have to deal with Ainsley 24/7.

"Dad, if you don't want me to-" I start to say but she silences me.

"No, this is a great opportunity for you and I don't want you to waste it okay?"

I nod understandingly.

"Trin! Will I get to go to the palace? Your so lucky! You get to meet the princes! They are super duper handsome!" Ainsley keeps on talking and I try to answer everything she says.

Now, Martin also intrudes. He gives me a small grin and pats my back.

"Don't let the other girls mess with you Trin."

"If I can handle her," I direct my eyes to Ainsley, "I can handle anyone." I state and we both burst out laughing.

I would miss Martin a lot once I left.

Zoey Inad POV

I'm so tired by the time I arrive at my house. Today's training was so intense, that Kail Morton sure has energy. We ran around the track so many times that I lost count.

When I open the door, I see my whole family standing before me with the most surprised expression I could ever imagine.

"Zoey, you got in!" They all shout at the same time.

"Got in what?" I ask innocently.

"The Selection! They just announced it on TV!" Lucy blurts out.

"Really?" I can't hide my shock. Oh wait, Cady! She must've gotten in as well!

I toss my training bag into the house and rush out, running towards Cady's house. My family just watches as I zoom out of the door.

Panting heavily, I knock on the door. Mrs. Karter opens it and gives me a warm but strangely sad smile.

"Hello Zoey, you must be here to see Cady." She says softly.

"Yes, I can't believe it! We both got in!" I exclaim, not able to hide my excitement.

"You must mean the selection, but your wrong about one thing, Cady didn't get in."

My whole world seems to crash down right when she says those words.

"Ca-Cady di-didn't get i-in?" I stutter.

She nods and points upwards. I can hear faintly the sound of somebody wailing upstairs.

"May I?" I gesture to the inside of her house and she nods. I rush upstairs and pull open Cady's bedroom door.

As the door opens, she turns and looks at me with a face of disgust.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" She screams at me. Her face is blotted with tears and her cheeks are a bright red.

"Cady, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would get in." I plead apologetically.

"Oh, so now your taking pity on me huh? I don't need your stupid pity!" She throws her alarm clock at me and I barely dodge it. It makes a huge crash as it lands on the floor and I can hear the footsteps of someone coming upstairs.

"Cady, Zoey, what happene-" Mrs Karter opens the door and scans the bedroom.

She takes my hand and leads me outside while Cady still cries.

"Honey, I think you should go now." She clasps my hands tightly. Hot tears start running down my face. Cady is my best friend, I don't want to do anything that would upset her.

Mrs Karter wipes away my tears and warmly pats my back.

"You should do it Zoey. I know that Cady would want the best for you."

"But-" I start to say.

"If you dont jump at this chance, in a few days when Cady recovers, she'd be very annoyed that you gave up something fo her." We exchange glances. She's right, Cady is always annoyed when I try to give up something for her. Like last week, I was about to join her for detention but she stopped me. Well that's sort of a bad example.

"Do it Zoey." Mrs Karter firmly says.

I hesitantly nod and run off, with tears still flowing from my eyes.

Alicia Renear POV

"If you are trying to apologise its too late." I say slowly and firmly.

His chocolate brown eyes stare deep into me. I have to resist.

"Come on Alicia, I'm sorry." He pleads.

His long lashes, his luscious lips, his perfect face tempts me so badly.

He carefully places his hands around me and I dont shake it off. It feels so comfortable, so safe.

No Alicia. Come on, your better than this.

"No Alex! No. I can't anymore." I detach his hands from my body.

"Alicia, I'm not going to give you up! Never." He says sternly.

"You cheated on me 4 times, and all those times I forgave you, but not anymore. I'm not going to fall for your tricks again!" I say factually.

He shakes his head denying it.

"I only love you, and I only ever will."

I brush past him, and start walking off.

He grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"I'm not going to allow you to leave me Alicia." He states furiously, his eyes enlarging.

"I'm leaving whether you allow it or not."

I shake his hand off and as fast as I can, I run off, not daring to look back at him.

My phone starts vibrating and the familiar ringtone starts flowing out.

"Hello?"

"Alish! Oh my gosh! You got in! You got in!"

"Got in what?"

"The Selection!"

I feel so confused.

"I never applied for that Mel."

I'm not in the mood for her stupid little pranks. I'm already in a bad mood as it is.

"No, you got in! You know when you were out with Alex some weeks ago, Isabella and I signed you up just cause we thought it would be pretty fun you know, but we never expected you would get in!"

"You did what?!" I'm livid. How dare they sign me up 'without my permission!

"Speaking of Isabella, she's in tears, she didn't get in."

"Well then I would be happy to give her my spot."

"No, you can't! Come on, weren't you planning on breaking up with Alex anyway? Come on, the Selection could help you distance yourself from him for a while."

I consider it. That is true. And I know that once Alex comes to my house, staring into my soul with his beautiful eyes, I'll get back together with him in no time.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it."

The call ends and I stuff my phone back into the pocket of my jacket.

The Selection? Well, count me in…


	6. Chapter 6

**Angela Falls POV**

The next few days are just a blur. After the announcement on 'The Report', our telephone has not stopped ringing.

Officials have swarmed in and out of our small house and frankly, I'm surprised it didn't collapse.

I've signed millions of papers already and my hand has had enough.

I slump down onto the kitchen chairs and exhale.

Mom walks in, looking tired as well.

"Well, Angela, who would've thought? Soon you'll be gone, I guess."

"Yeah." I just nod.

"I heard that now you'll be a 3?" She brings up the topic awkwardly.

I nod again.

"Well, umm, I guess then you'd be living pretty well even after the selection." Walking over slowly, she rubs her hands together in anxiety.

"Yeah, 3's tend to do pretty well."

"I presume you'll send me some of the money?" She almost whispers, the words faint on her lips.

Send her, the woman who kept me away from all the things I really wanted to do my whole life, my savings and earnings?

She cocks her head and gives me a meaningful stare.

"I… I…" I begin to say.

"If you don't want to, I mean it's totally ok. Your poor, abandoned mother can just earn her own money, slaving all day for an obnoxious boss. Sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows, I mean my bad back will do ok right? Even though that doctor did say that I should take it easy…" She quickly looks up at me then returns to her original position.

"Yes Mother, I will send you the money." I say. It's a force of habit, I have never disobeyed my mother's orders, I just don't have the will or power to do so.

She smiles.

"So, uh, mother, what about Carissa?" I bring up the topic, after all she's the reason I joined in the first place.

"What about Carissa?"

"Like did she get in?"

"Oh heavens no, and I can tell you, she threw quite the fit."

I laugh as I imagine Carissa throwing a tantrum in her luxurious living room. Serves her right.

 **Amber Slyworth POV**

I carefully apply a coat of lipstick. Perfect. I look perfect.

"Sky!" I scream and the timid little girl comes running immediately.

"Yes, what do you need?" She asks, bowing her head down.

"My hair." I use my hands to fluff the bottom up a bit.

Sky picks up the brush and starts dragging in through my soft hair.

She digs it into my scalp.

"Ow! Sky!" I scream as I stand up and face her.

She drops the brush and steps back, cowering in fear.

"Do it properly! Why are your brushing so hard!"

"Ummm, If I do-don't, then th-the tangles won't disapp-disappear." She stutters quietly.

I reach up my feel my hair. Tangles? No! The beautiful Amber Slyworth never has ugly tangles in her hair.

"Are you saying that my hair is ugly and tangly?" I fix my glare on her.

She shakes her head furiously still not really looking at me.

"I'm going to be at the selection soon, and I can't have you pulling out my hair like that! Are you trying to sabotage me?" I start raising my voice.

"You don't want me to be a princess do you? How dare you… YOUR FIRED!" I scream my head off and she runs off, bursting into tears.

Great. Another maid gone. She only lasted for 2 days.

I grab my pink feather pen and write onto my glittery pad of paper.

'Tell mom to hire new maid.'

I put my pen in its original position, in my diamond pen holder.

Bringing my large mirror infant of me, I stare at my reflection. Hah, I am really gorgeous. I really do feel sorry for those other girls that will be competing against me.

 **Mollie-Kate Rosalina Mckenzie POV**

 _Ding_!

The cupcakes are ready!

I rush towards the oven with my special mittens on, the ones with small cherries printed on them. Carefully, I bring out the tray of bakes goods. Mmmmm… Smells heavenly.

I pick up my notebook and read the list of orders again.

 _Batch of berry berry cupcakes._

 _Batch of Caramel Chocolate cupcakes._

 _Batch of Red Velvet cupcakes._

Wow. Our cupcakes have been selling out really quickly.

I grab some ingredients from cupboards and I'm ready to start.

Mix, Mix, mix and my original icing is ready to go.

Concentrating, I start squeezing the icing on the cupcakes. One mistake and it'll look terrible.

Voila! Beautiful.

I separate all the berries into their own kind and start topping the cupcakes.

One blueberry, One half of a strawberry, Some raspberry. If you put them in the right place, the berry berry cupcake is complete.

Squeezing the bag full of icing, I start decorating the next cake.

"Molly!" My mom shouts for me.

Surprised, I drop the icing and the cupcake is-i-is-isss…. DESTROYED.

My mom enters the kitchen with the most ecstatic expression i have ever seen.

"Mom, you killed what could have been a beautiful cupcake." I point to the messy pile of icing just plopped on top of the cupcake.

She hurries over, takes the icing bag from my hands, sets it down, and pulls me away.

"Mom, what are yo-"

"You got in!" She screams, shaking my hands around in joy.

"I got in?!" I scream with the same tone she's using, but with a slight of sarcasm.

"Yes you got in!" she exclaims so loud, my ears are ringing.

"Yay I got in!" I scream again, while my mother stares at me with a cheerful smile. "Got in what." I say with a flat voice.

"The selection!" My mom screams again, and I cover up my ears with my hands.

"I knew you could do it. My daughter deserves the best, and who could be better than the prince?" She starts laughing and laughing.

"I got in?!"

Mom nods, her face still plastered with that big, wide smile.

"This'll be so much fun! I can make new friends, I can eat new food, and I-" I start to say.

"And you'll win the crown." My mother states, then sees my shocked expression.

"Oh silly me! Did I say crown? I meant prince!" She chuckles and I awkwardly start laughing with her.

 **Éowyn Vale**

Where is it? _Where is it._

I rummage through my wardrobe, my drawers, I even check under my bed. Its gone.

I hear faint sounds of giggling and laughter from my brother's room.

Barging in, I shout "Did you take my clock?!".

The two boys look up and stare at me. In their hands, I see it. My clock.

"I told you to stay out of my room!"

I try to take the clock from their hands, but their grasp on it is so strong.

"Let go Ivan!"

I try to tug the clock out of their hand, but they just pull back.

"I told you to let go!"

"No! We want it!"

"Its mine!"

We bicker as we wrestle for the clock.

"Mom! Éowyn is being mean to us!" Ian shouts.

The door swings open, and my mom appears.

"What's wrong boys?"

Ivan and Ian both use one hand to point at me, and use the other to hold onto the clock.

"Éowyn, I told you to stop bothering the boys." She sighs, and scratches her head.

"You should be telling them to stop bothering me! They tried to take my favorite clock."

Mom's gaze rests on the clock, and she sighs again.

"Your still doing that? Collecting clocks?" She stares at me and I nod.

"Still doing such a stupid thing, clocks, collecting clocks…" She mutters under her breath, but still loud enough so all of us can hear.

I just roll my eyes.

With one final tug, the clock breaks free from Ian and Ivan's hands. I put it under my arm and march out of their room, right past my mother.

"Éowyn…" She turns towards me.

"What."

"The Report was just on, your name was announced."

"Oh ok." I turn back and go straight to my room, trying to hide my excitement.

As soon as I close the door, I start dancing and jumping around like crazy. Yes! Yes! There's nothing I can't do when I put my mind on it.

I race to the phone, wanting to call Aedion right away. He'd be so proud. His little sister, attending the selection. Wait. He's be at work right now, better not disturb him…

The game is on. Who will win? Not trying to be stuck-up or anything, but there's a pretty high chance it'll be me…

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _Ok, so in the next chapter, the actual selection is going to start. Review! Leave a comment please! By the way, if you submitted a girl and I didn't write her point of view yet, rest assured. I'll use her when the selection has started. Thanks for reading!_**


	7. Confusing Dreams

Xander POV

The day is nearly here already. The day when all _those_ girls will arrive. The day when my peaceful days end.

Father informed us that we would have to have an one on one meeting with each of the girls. And keeping in mind, there are 35 girls, which means hours and hours of small talk. I hate small talk. Then he said, Nathan and I would have to discuss which girls stay and which go. Blah, blah, blah.

I looks over at the pack of papers on my desk, all information on those stupid girls.

Sighing, I lay back down onto my bed. Staring at the ceiling I wonder, is there actually such a thing as love? Love is just an illusion. You never know when somebody will betray you, and thats why you can never put your guard down. One minute you feel like you belong together, the next minute, you've been stabbed in the back and left alone. Well that's reality for you.

My eyes feel heavier by each second, and soon, darkness embraces me, and I enter the world of dreams.

 _"Who are you? Why are you going away?" I reached out my hand, trying to bring her back. She turned around and stared at me, her eyes piercing into me, bright emerald green searing themselves into my eyes, right into my heart, and I could feel it palpitating with the overwhelming longing that her intense gaze stirred within me. Without even knowing why, tears started rolling down my cheeks. The wet drops dripped onto the ground. "Do I know you?" I asked again. She just stared at me with a nonchalant expression, not saying a word. "But why does it feel like I know you?" I took a step forward, and I was about to step another pace closer when she stepped back a step. I took another step. She backed away. Suddenly I heard echoes of the same ghostly voice repeating the same lines over and over: How could you forget me? How could you? How could you? How could you do that to me?. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted. I tried to get closer. The little girl just stood there. I tried to get a closer look at her. She looked so familiar, who was she? The fog set in. The haze blurred my vision and I couldn't see her anymore, and I could only hear her footsteps getting fainter and fainter, getting further away from me as time passed. I looked around me in anguish, searching for the little girl - I needed to find her, I was desperate to find her - but everything was covered, smothered, stifled by the white, white fog -_

I bolt right out of bed. My heart is pounding and sweat is trailing down my face. I look down at the bed sheets. I…. cried? Why? I'm breathing really fast, and my head hurts like hell.

"Maid!" I ring the bell.

She rushes in and I tell her to bring some heartache medication. 1 minute passes, and she's back with a tray that holds a cup of water and a tablet. I gulp them both down and relieve her of her duty.

That little girl… She looks familiar, too familiar. Who is she?

(MAGICAL TIME SKIP TO LIKE MAYBE 30MINS LATER?)

"Xander?" I hear a knock on the door. It's the voice of my mother.

"Yes mother?"

She walks in, holding a cup.

Handing me the cup, she tells me that the tea helps soothe nerves.

"I heard that your head hurt? What's wrong?"

Expected. One small sickness and the whole palace is informed.

My mother's soft expression warms my heart in an instant. I can tell her, she's my mother.

"Well, I had this dream…" I glance around the room, sort of nervous. Maybe she'll think I'm weird for having such a strange dream.

"A nightmare?" She asks, stroking my hair.

"Not really. There was this little girl and I just felt like I knew her."

My mother listens carefully. I can tell from her concentrated expression.

"And she kept saying thing like 'how could you forget me' and 'how could you do that to me'."

"Well, that's not a nightmare is it?" She says, her face brightening.

"Yeah but I felt really sorry, enough that my heart felt like it was breaking, and she just looked so familiar, it felt like I knew her really well."

"So a little girl?" She confirms. I nod.

"What did this little girl look like?" She asks. My mother may not look it, but she used to study to be a therapist.

"Umm well, she had these emerald green eyes, and light brown hair. Now that I think about it, she actually looks quite like you mother." I chuckle. I stare at my mother, but she's expressionless.

"A little girl with green eyes, brown hair and was saying that you did something to her?" My mother repeats.

I nod again.

She sits there, still and quiet for a moment, with a serious expression on her face. Then, she smiles and pats me on the back.

"Don't worry. Don't look into it. It was probably just a random dream. You know with the selection coming up, you have a lot of stress. Just drink the tea and have a good nights rest and you'll be fine!" She stands up to leave.

What worries me the most is that the smile was obviously forced.

Nathan POV

I pick up the frame and stare at the picture. We all look so happy. Xander, me, mom and dad.

In the photo, Xander and I are dressed in these matching tiger costumes. Mom is wearing a pair of wings and a glittery dress. It looks like dad tried to make an effort to get dressed, but didn't want to deal with the humiliation. He's just wearing one of his normal suits, but with a polka dotted bow.

Xander. Nathan.

We used to be known as 'Xander and Nathan', we were considered a one package to everyone. If you wanted Nathan, you got Xander as well.

I remember before, only Xander was invited to this kid's birthday party, I think it was the prince of England, but he argued until they let me come as well. I chuckle.

Now, we're just 'Xander' and 'Nathan', separated. We hardly talk now. And I don't even know why.

It's tomorrow already. Tomorrow when I finally get to meet everyone. I sit down at my desk and look through the stack of papers again.

I put a green check mark on the girls that I'm more interested in. Those are the girls I'll want to meet first. If it doesn't seem like we match, then, well, their out. It feels kind of weird. Their future rests on our decisions. I just hope Xander won't force me to eliminate a girl I really like.

I wash and get changed into my pyjamas. Wow, it's already 12AM. I fling myself onto the bed and soon fall asleep.

 _Sounds of giggling. "Cherlee! Look here and smile!" click. "See, you look beautiful." I handed her the photo and she beamed. "Nath, am I really pretty?" She asked, looking up at me with her sparkling eyes. "Of course you are, your the most beautiful girl ever." I said. She giggled. "Thanks!"_

 _"Nath Nath! Let's play tag!" The sound of laughing repeated it self over and over in my head. She started running, deep into the woods, and I chased her._

 _"Caught you!" I threw my self onto her, pinning her down onto the grassy ground. She just laughed and started playing with my hair. "Cherlee loves Nath Nath the most because he's nice to Cherlee." She muttered, and gave me a bright smile. "Big brother also loves Cherlee the most." I nuzzled her nose. "Big brother will protect Cherlee no matter what." I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead onto hers. "Okay! It's a promise!" She took hold of my hand and started to pull me, wanting to go play on the swing set. I let her go and start swinging by myself. But when I turned back, she was gone. I shouted her name, I searched all over for her. But she was gone. Forever. And there was no way that she would be able to come back. Not in this life -_

 _I woke up. "Cherlee…" I whisper, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'll never forget you, even though Xander already has…"_

Xander POV

I look at myself in the mirror. I do look sharp, if I say so myself. Dad told us to wake up early today, to get ready for the girls' arrival. Then at 11:00AM, the meetings start. We are allowed to dismiss them anytime we want if we have no interest for them. But he said that if we want to be kind, we should at least talk to them for a bit longer so the other girls don't snicker or tease her. Well, kindness? That doesn't really matter to me…

Nathan POV

I straighten my tie and stand straight. No, what if the girls' think I'm too much of a perfectionist? I undo my tie and try again. Now it looks messy. No, what if they think I'm a slob? I redo my tie. What if they don't like ties? This is so confusing.

"Honey?" My mother peeps in.

I look over at her, acknowledging her presence.

"You don't really need to worry about your tie, I bet they won't even notice it."

I flush red, embarrassed.

I clear my throat. "Okay Mother, thank you for the advice."

"Your welcome, Prince Nathan." She gives me a little jokey curtsy and walks off.

I stare at my watch. It's go time.

 **Author's note: So this part might seem confusing. Don't worry, you'll probably get it later on if you keep reading my story! :) Its DRAMAAAAA. And I like DRAMAAAA, so ya. Leave a review, a comment, anything (Not mean stuff). You can still submit girls, there are like 6 vacant spots.**


	8. Getting Ready

**Sabrina East POV**

The plane ride from Sonage to Angeles was…boring. It was flat out boring.

But a boring plane ride is worth it, when I know that I'm going to find true love here.

"We have arrived."The pilot informs.

"Yay! We're here!" Olivia jumps out of the plane and stretches her arms. Olivia is another selected girl I met on the plane.

I also get out with the help of the guards.

"I'm so nervous! We're going to meet the prince! Heck, the whole royal family! I can't believe it!"

She exclaims, literally skipping around on the pavement.

I laugh, she seems extremely giddy about the whole thing. Can't say I blame her, i'm extremely excited as well.

The man leads us into a big room in the airport and tells us that we have to wait for 3 more girls.

There are tables filled with various foods spread out around the room. Olivia doesn't even sit down, grabs a plate and starts zooming around the room, stacking food on her plate.

I'm not that hungry. I guess my big breakfast is still in there.

"Sabrina? Not gonna eat?" Olivia walks over with her plate overflowing with food.

I nod, smiling.

"Really? There are lobster rolls and everything! I've never tasted such high-quality food!" She stuffs her mouth while talking.

She doesn't have much table manners…

"Want one?" she sticks her hand out to me, with a crepe lodged between her fingers.

The cream is squirting out onto her fingers, and the chocolate syrup is slowly falling off. It looks quite gross.

"No, it looks gross."

She looks hurt for a moment then smiles again, although it looks forced. Then, she just takes a bite of the crepe.

We don't talk. I sit there awkwardly, playing with a loose thread on my pants. Olivia just sits there, still eating off her plate. She must be poor, if she's _that_ hungry.

The door swings open, and three girls stand there.

"There are about 20 minutes left until the car will come and pick you up." The man says in monotone, then steps out of the room once more.

"Hi." A red-haired girl says. "My name is Mia."

"I'm Olivia! I really like your hair! Its reminds me of the sun!" Olivia sets down her plate and runs to Mia. She starts playing with Mia's hair, and it's very obvious Mia is uncomfortable.

"Umm, Olivia? I don't think Mia likes that." I say and Olivia just glares at me.

Well, I'm sorry for saying the truth.

She doesn't say anything, but stops playing with Mia's hair.

"Well, I'm Natasha, a 2." The girl with really light brown hair says.

"I'm Sa-" She cuts me off. "I don't need to know your name, because you're going to be eliminated soon anyway." Natasha waves her hand around as if she's dismissing a maid. I feel really annoyed.

"Yeah, she doesn't need to know your names, cause she's going to win anyway." The girl behind Natasha speaks out loud. "And umm, my name is Violet by the way…" She says, this time more quietly and shyly.

"Violet!" Natasha nearly screams.

"Yes Natasha?" Violet says really quietly, not really looking at Natasha.

"I already told you, keep a distance of at least one meter to me at all times. Your horrible aura is affecting my gracefulness, and I'm afraid I'll become ugly. Like you." Natasha flips her hair, and it smacks Violet's face.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot!" Violet quickly takes a step backwards, then gives Natasha a smile.

I really want to say something but Mia puts her hand on my shoulder. She leans in and whispers. "It's better you don't say anything. On the plane I tried, and Violet only got into more trouble."

Mia turns back and looks at those two again and sighs. I can see worry in her eyes.

"What are your castes?" Natasha asks, looking at her nails.

If she's going to ask a question, could she show some respect?

"I'm a 3." I say proudly. My family worked themselves up the castes. We actually used to be 6's! I can never imagine my self that poor now.

"I'm a 4." Mia says.

"You look higher up in the castes then a 4." I say randomly. Her hair is tied up in a elaborate braid and her face is clear and pure. Her outfit looks like it is made out of really good material, and her hands don't look like they've ever went through hard work.

Mia doesn't say anything, just looks at me with a blank stare.

Olivia clears her throat and gets rid of the silence.

"Well, I'm a 6, no judging people." She warns and glares at Natasha.

"I'm a -" Violet starts to say.

"I'm well, you can tell, but I'm a 2. And her?" She glances at Violet. "She's a 5."

"Yeah." Violet confirms Natasha's statement.

Natasha claps her hands.

"Well, now that these stupid introductions are over, all of you know that I'm definitely a different level from you. So, just don't get in my way, and we'll be fine." She gives us all a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Umm, for your information, we're all 3's now, so…" I remind her.

"Well, you guys are 3's, but I'm still a 2." Natasha pats my back. "I know that you want to feel better about yourself. I understand, that happened to me before." She 'comforts' me in a soft tone. "Oh wait, never mind! I always knew that I was the best!" She cackles, and it amazes me how much she sounds like a witch.

"Girls? Car's here." The man thankfully interrupts. "Grab your belongings and follow me." We all follow his orders and walk to the car…

 **Olivia Poret POV**

The car looked so cool. The windows were darkened, and there were two rows of seats that were facing each other in the back.

I climbed in first, and sat myself down on the farthest seat, the one next to the window.

Natasha got in next, saw me and tried to sit as far away from me as she could. The others just sat randomly here and there, not really caring. Violet tried to site next to Natasha, but I guess she took that 1 meter rule pretty seriously because she ended up sitting 2 seats away.

There were masses of people outside, giving us wish-wells and good lucks. Some were holding up boards and banners with names written on them.

Mia smiled as she stared out of the window. I could see why. Her name was on many of the signs.

I was surprised to see how many admirers she had.

"How did she do that?"I heard Natasha whisper to Violet. "I bet she bribed them."

Violet just nodded along with whatever Natasha said.

"Hey, there's my name!" I basically shouted, when I noticed a board with 'You can do it Olivia!' written on it. There's no other Olivia right? I hope it was meant for me…

Natasha rolled her eyes at me and continued to whisper to Violet. It looked quite hard to do since Violet was sitting so far away from her.

My view of the palace was getting clearer and clearer.

"We're nearly there." Sabrina said, also looking out of the window.

The walls were a pale yellow, and very very high. I doubt any robberies happened around here.

The car doors were opened by the guards and I waltzed out.

I can't believe it! I'm here! Mama always said that if I kept smiling, I would be rewarded. Guess this is my prize.

Inside, we were welcomed by officials. I couldn't even say a basic hello before I was whooshed off by two women.

"Sorry for being rude, but we're running late."

They literally dragged me (they were running so fast, I couldn't keep up!) into this huge room filled with racks of dresses and make up counters.

A woman was standing in the middle of the chaos shouting orders.

She saw us and quickly ran up to us.

"You're finally here! I'm Grace." She briefly stated then started on the work. "We need 'before' pictures. Come here."

Grace led us to a chair tucked away in the corner of the room. There was a white backdrop. We queued up and waited for our turn.

"This'll be put on 'The Report', to show how the Selection can change any girl. By the end of this, every girl in Ilea is going to wish they were you." She gives a light hearted laugh.

Once everybody took their photos, Grace started giving out orders.

"Take Lady Natasha to station 3, Lady Violet to 8, Lady Mia to…" She looked around for a clear station. "Station 1, Lady Olivia to 6, and Lady Sabrina to 5."

"Hello, little girl! So whats the plan, what do you want to go for?" The stylist questioned me.

"Ummm… I don't know! I want to look like a princess! The princess that the prince will want to sweep of their feet!" I exclaim enthusiastically. The man chuckles.

"Well, hmmm." He starts to scan me.

"With your brown hair, and grey eyes…" I stare at him curiously. Will he turn me into a princess or not?

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll make you a princess, with a little magic."

He grabs his pair of silver scissors and starts snipping.

He doesn't even give me a chance to look in the mirror and sends me off to the baths.

"I'm Janice." The lady gives me a brief introduction and starts scrubbing me. Hard.

"Ow!" I screech.

Janice gives me a apologetic look.

"We have to polish you! The princes aren't going to love some dirty girl, are they?" She giggles and continues to rub me with soap.

Every exposed part of my skin is scrubbed so clean that I feel like I have a new layer of skin.

After the torture of the baths, Janice starts rubbing various lotions and creams on me.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask, worried. Won't I just smell like an explosion of flowers and sweets?

"Of course it is! Whenever a man gets near a lady, they first smell."

My entire body smells like coconut, which is apparently one of Prince Nathan's favourite scents.

"What about Prince Xander?" I asked, but Janice told me that it would be easier to get close to Prince Nathan.

What was it about Prince Xander that made her say that? I mean they both look the same, are they really that different?

Hmmmm… Prince Xander really sparks my interest. I can't wait to meet him.


	9. Arrival and Rooms

Letizia Martis POV

We arrived a lot later than the other girls.

As soon as we walked in the gigantic gates, a woman with her brown hair in a bun came running up towards us, muttering into her small microphone as she came.

"Why are you so late? All the other girls have finished with their makeovers already! The cameras are packing up, so we can't do your part on the makeover special of 'The Report'." She literally rapped.

When she noticed all the confused looks on our faces she loosened her body and put out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Grace, I'll be helping you girls along the way of your time in The Selection."

I reluctantly raised my own hand to shake hers.

"But the good news is, you girls still can get your makeovers, it just won't be on television for all of Illea to see."

A chorus of 'yays' and 'phews' erupted behind me. I turned to look at the girls who had a relieved expression on their face. They were all… plain, normal. Nothing special. Well, they were nothing compared to _me_. Lisa, who had been standing next to me also did not say anything. She was just playing with a loose strand of her hair. How unsophisticated. Figures, she _is_ only a 6.

"Follow me." Grace led us into the hallways and a few twists and turns later we arrived at makeup room.

Wow, i would love to have a room like this at my house. It was beautiful. Racks of gorgeous dresses were arranged neatly to one side, and counters stacked with the highest grade makeups were there.

"Lady Letizia to station 1! Lady Lisa to sta-" Honestly I stopped listening after I heard my name. Others weren't important.

A lady wearing the same microphone as Grace led me to a counter in the back, where a stylish man with a goatee awaited me.

"Ooh-la-la, who is this beauty?" He looked me up and down. "We won't need much altering, your image right now suits you perfectly."

I wore a smile of satisfaction.

I sat down on the cushy chair and let my hair fall over the back of it.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Maybe just a trim."I say nonchalantly.

He picks up his scissors and starts snipping. I hope he doesn't mess up, if he does, I will literally tell my daddy to ruin his life.

Lisa Ander POV

The doors my room open and I'm in awe. Its beautiful. There's no other word to describe it. The walls are a light beige that gives me a feeling of comfort as soon as I walk in. Its not eye popping or special, but its just right. The carpet below my tired feet is soft and warm, hardly like the one back home. Quickly, I jump off, scared I'll get dirt on it.

"Lady Lisa? Hello, I am your personal maid Naomi, please call me if you need anything." A young girl with her brown hair tied back in a bun emerges. Her uniform is immaculate and she looks like one of those people who are super organised.

"Thank you Naomi. I don't need anything right now."

She looks around the room.

"What about your belongings? I could tidy them for you, help you settle into your new room?" Her eyes are shining just at the thought of tidying.

"Really, its ok. I can do it by myself."

"But if I do it for you, you could relax. After all, it must have been a long plane ride." She steps further into the room and heads for the small bag I brought with me.

"No thank you." I grab my bag before she gets to it.

Her face is filled with disappointment.

"If you say so…" Naomi slowly backs out of the room, still eyeing the bag I have clutched in my hands.

"Lisaaaaaa!" Letizia comes running into my room, and collapses on the bed. _My_ bed. Just when I thought I would finally have freedom from her.

"Wow, your room is really nice! Better than mine! I'm jealous." She crawls towards the head of the bed, and traces her finger around the elaborate designs engraved onto the wall.

"Yeah, its really nice"

"Its a nice room. I wish _my_ room was like this." She looks towards me with that innocent expression on her face. "I wish _I could have_ this room." Letizia repeats her sentence again, this time louder.

I know I have to do this. Ugh.

"Do you want to switch rooms with me?" I say expressionlessly.

Her face lights up immediately.

"Yes! How did you know I was thinking that? You are such a good friend Lisa!" She jumps off the bed and brings me into a tight hug.

"Sandra? You can come in now." She calls out. Soon, a tall and slender maid carrying a big bag arrives outside my doorway, well Letizia's doorway now.

"This will be my room now. I have switched with Lady Lisa." She announces and once again flops down onto the bed.

"Lisa, I'm sorry but could you leave? I really want to rest now."

"Oh really? Now you want to rest? Just five minutes ago you came energetically running into my room. And I find it really weird how your maid was standing outside my door with your luggage." Thats what I wanted to say. But I couldn't cause one word from her and my whole family would be kicked out onto the streets.

"Um yeah, sorry for disturbing."

I calmly walk out.

"By the way, where is your ro-" I started saying before the door slammed in my face.

"Whatever." I mutter to myself. I'll just find her room by myself.

I walked down the hallways, checking the name plates on each of the doors.

 _Lady Emma Mai Horn_. nope.

 _Lady Maria Carnine._ nope.

I passed a bunch of other names I didn't recognise before finally I saw Letizia's name plastered on the door.

Pushing the door, I walked in. It was gorgeous. How had Letizia not appreciated this? The wall was a shade of pale eggshell, with gold swirly patterns engraved on the pillars. There was even a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling. This was the type of room that Letizia Martis would fall head over heels in love with. Perhaps she just changed rooms because she wanted to annoy me?

Well, whatever. It doesn't matter what theories I come up, its not like it'll change anything.


	10. Meeting the Girls

Xander POV

I can hear the giggling and chatter of girls all the way up on the third floor. Come on Xander, you can do this. Just put up with it, and it'll all be over.

Taking a deep breath, I push open the door, and take a step outside.

I walk down the hall, preparing myself for the frenzied girls I would soon meet.

The Great Room was filled with girls, just as I predicted. But, it was silent, there was no chatter or anything. I soon saw why. My father was sitting up, on this stage-like platform, just staring down at them. Anyone would feel intimidated.

I sat down on the chair beside him. My mother was also already there, but unlike my father, she was looking at the girls with warm, loving eyes. One of them would soon be her daughter-in-law afterall. One of them? Yes. Because I know for a fact that none of these girls will be able to make my stone cold heart move. I mean, they entered for…money, the crown. I bet none of these girls actually want the man.

Nathan enters the room and all eyes land on him. He seems shocked for a moment, but calms down and joins us.

My father looks around, making sure everybody has arrived. I can hear the scurrying of maids at the back. There are multiple camera sets in the back, ready to film the first 'episode' of The Selection.

"Welcome all to The Selection, where one of you, I mean two of you will be the future wives of my sons. I wish you all good luck." He passes the microphone to my mother.

"My advice is simple - just be yourself." She smiles sweetly.

Adam comes up on stage as well, and mom passes the microphone to him.

"Well, Illea, its time to see all of the girls transformations!"

The projector behind us comes to life and soon a video runs.

There are 'before' and 'after' pictures of all of the selected girls. Some have literally changes themselves. Hair is different, style is different. Their changing what made us to choose them in the first place.

Wasn't mother's advice to just be yourself?

I sigh. Father's stares at me like a hawk, and I know in his mind, he's telling me to behave like a proper prince. Be interested, not bored.

I straighten my back and raise my head, sitting in the perfect posture.

The camera sets are put away, and the cameramen leave the premises.

Grace comes on stage.

"Now, ladies. Please enjoy the banquet we have prepared for you all as a welcome party. First, you will all be given a number, when your number is called, please come to the room over there." She points towards a small room all the way at the back of the room. We usually use it as a resting room for breaks between the shooting of 'The Report'.

My mother and father get ready to leave the room.

"Mother, you're not staying?" I see Nathan ask, tugging at her dress.

She shakes her head. "It's all up to you now sweetie." Mother ruffles his hair and gives him a comforting smile.

Two strong-looking men escort them out of the room, as Nathan and I just watch.

I look around and see that the girls are slowly leaving their seats, ready to enjoy the banquet.

"Let's go." Nathan says to me, staring at the meeting room.

"Yeah."

Lilia McGuinan POV

I watched as the King and Queen left the room.

Just as Grace said, we were given numbers. They were printed on this cute small card.

I look around, desperate to find someone I can befriend. They were all already in these groups or pairs, some went around alone, but it looked like they didn't want any company.

I pat on this pretty girl's back, hoping I would get her attention and she would just let me join her conversation. She turns back and just glares at me. I let go of her shoulder and just ran off.

This time I tap on the back of a brown-haired girl. She turns and doesn't show me any signs of disgust.

"Hi, I'm Lilia." I whisper shyly.

"Oh, umm." She looks at her other friend and then back at me again. "I'm Christina." With that short introduction, she turns her back to me and continues to chatting with her friend.

"Number 12?" I hear gruff voice call out. Nobody responds.

Why isn't number 12 going?

"Number 12?" The voice calls out again, this time louder and clearer. There are murmurs all around the room. Who is it? Can they just go about their turn already?

The other girls start checking their little cards, just confirming their own number.

Well, I already know I'm number 21. Just in case, I take a peek at my card. The big, bold number stare straight back at me. 12.

I quickly run towards the room, hoping I won't attract any attention. But its me, so soon everybody is staring at me, giggling and laughing.

"I'm sorry." I apologise to the big man standing infant of the door. "I messed the numbers up and I got confused.. Then I saw that the other girls were checking their cards so I got out my card and also che-"

The man interrupts me and just tells me to go in the room already, saying that we're on a tight schedule.

I just laugh nervously and walk in.

"Hello, my dear." I see this gorgeous man sitting on a fluffy armchair.

"Ummm… Hiiiiii…" I say stuttering.

"Won't you have a seat?" He gestures towards the armchair that's facing his.

I sit down.

"So what's your name?"

"I am Lilia McGuinan, and ummm, that's pronounced Mecguinen, and its spelt M-C-G-U-I-N-A-N, and it's my last name."

He laughs. What's so funny? I suddenly feel really self-conscious. I pull a strand of loose hair and place it behind my ear.

"So, ummm, who are you?" I ask.

"Well, someone wan't listening to Grace." He gives me a sly smile. "I'm Prince Nathan, here at your service."

WHAT? I literally fall off my chair. He laughs again and helps me back up.

"Oh, ummm." I know my face is as red as a tomato by now.

"Any hobbies?" He asks after I'm back on my seat.

"Well, I like a lot of things! I like to sleep, I like to eat…" I look up at him and see that he's laughing quietly to himself. I clear my throat. "Anyways, I'm really into photography."

He notes something down on his book.

"Interesting. So talk to me. Give me an overall image of Lilia McGuinan."

"So, Lilia McGuinan is a girl that came from Fennley, a really nice place. I love it. She likes to play basketball and her mom is also kind of annoying. But don't tell her mother she said that though. Sometimes, she goes out to take photographs but she doesn't have much time for that because she's forced to work. Work is really boring. Her father always says that Lilia comes from Lily which means purity and beauty. He always says that Lilia is really pretty but she knows she's not. Oh yeah! She really likes ice cream." I stop there, really searching my brain for other information.

He looks overwhelmed.

"Well, Lilia, thank you for your time. You may go now." He gives me a warm smile and I can feel my heart just melting from that dreaminess.

I bow and scurry out of the room. Wait, why did I bow! It's a curtsy! Damn it.

I was in there for such a short time. Did I fail? That's just like me, ruining every opportunity I get.

Nathan POV

Number 15 is called. A girl with wavy blonde hair comes in and sits herself down on the armchair.

"Your name is?" I ask, ready to jot down notes.

"Brayden Havens." She answers, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So Brayden, how are you feeling right now?" I watch as she thinks hard.

"Well, this has been pretty fun so far! The food out there is just…" She stares into my eyes seriously. "The best thing I have ever ate, which is saying a lot cause I have ate other types of luxurious food before." I write 'food' next to her name.

"So, do yo-"

"Are you and Xander exactly the same?" She asks, leaning in.

"How did you know that I'm Nathan? I didn't tell you my name." I say, genuinely surprised. There have been times when even mother couldn't tell us apart. Well, that was several years ago, when we were inseparable.

"Ah, I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders casually. "I guess. Hmmm… I don't know!" She laughs, and I laugh along.

I'm surprised by her carefree attitude. If I was her, I would be shaking in nervousness.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I like to play volleyball, and sometimes I surf."

Oh, that's why she looks so fit.

"Volleyball, I play as well."

"Then maybe we should play sometime." She says, then notices my expression. Such a straightforward girl! Is she asking me out on a date?

"I mean, I'll accept your challenge. I'm just so used to being challenged you know." She laughs for a moment but then her face becomes expressionless.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." I stand up to show her out of the room.

Brayden awkwardly shakes me hand, but doesn't really look at _me._

 _"_ Number 27?" I read my list and inform Grace of the next girl I have to meet.


	11. Announcements

p class="p1"span class="s1"strongNatasha POV/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Im still tightly clenching that little piece of paper we received when we entered the room. Honestly, it feels like every single girl in this room has met the princes EXCEPT me. Even Violet has gone! And that really says something. When she came back, she wearing the smuggest expression, as if she thought she was better than me. Well, THINK AGAIN girl! Cause that's never going to happen. Ha./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"It was so annoying. When I asked her how the prince was, Violet just shyly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Um, how could you not know? You were literally in the same room as them for 5 minutes with the PURPOSE of getting to know them a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Violet! You're back!" I turn my head to see Sabrina walking up to us./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey Sab!" Violet smiles and her eyes widen./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Sooo, how was the prince? Wait, which one did you meet?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Violet looks at me for a split second before answering her. "I met Nathan. He was so kind and sweet! I think he liked me…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sabrina puts on the goofiest grin and nudges her in the shoulder "Love is in the air~ You guys would look so cute together!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I can't take this foolish conversation class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Um, hello? Have you forgotten that this is a competition?" I speak slowly, making sure that she can absorb this valuable information I'm feeding her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I swear, Sabrina rolls her eyes a full circe before facing me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well, just because it's a competition doesn't mean that I can't support my friend. Plus, I'm aiming for Xander." With that, she rapidly turns her back to me and continues rambling on and on with Violet. Well, I guess idiots are drawn to each other. Whatever./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Number 29." A gruff voice calls out./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Finally! It's my turn./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I take a deep breath and touch up a few hairs before I confidently stride towards the room my future husband is waiting in./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm number 29." I say to the man standing in front of the door./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Good luck." He slides open the door, and I walk in./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hello…" The prince hesitates and takes a look at a notebook he has spread out before him. "Natasha."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Pleased to meet you, Prince…?" I look at him, waiting for him to give me his name./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Nathan. Please, have a seat."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Smiling, I quietly plop myself down on the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"We sit there in silence for quite a bit. Nervously, I fidget in my seat, staring down at my sweaty palms. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Why isn't he saying something?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""This is quite awkward, isn't it?" I blurt out./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He chuckles, and I swear, his voice is so deep and rich, it feels like I'm class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I guess I'm just a bit mind blown after meeting so many girls of so many different personalities."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well, no one is the same." I class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""True."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Silence again./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well, time's up." Prince Nathan stares at his watch and points towards the door. "It was nice meeting you."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Even as I walk out of the room, I feel a bit bewildered. Why didn't he ask me any questions? Didn't Grace say that the princes would be asking us questions to get to know us? Was he just not interested? But why? Why? WHY?/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"strongspan class="Apple-converted-space" /span/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongXander POV/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I can confidently say that these few hours have been the worst moments of my entire life./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I detest small talk. It's awkward, it's annoying, and frankly, it's useless. And in this case, I have to be the one initiating the conversation./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"So when the next girl walks in, its safe to say that I was feeling "so" enthusiastic. She doesn't speak a word before she casually sits down on the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""What's your name." I mutter, flipping through my notes./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hope. Hope Netton." She murmurs back./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Hmm. This is the first girl that just seems like she doesn't care about this whole situation. She's more my style than any girl so class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""So, do you have any siblings?" I ask, reading off the list of questions the organizers printed off for us./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Siblings?" Her eyes light up, and a slight smile appears on her face./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I have two little brothers." As she says this, her clenches her fists as if she's angry./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Interesting./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Tell me more about them, will you?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""They are lovely, sometimes, but they are really a whole lot of work."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""For you? Or for your mother?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She sits in silence, pondering whether she should answer or not. Seemingly done with her contemplation, she just shrugs./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Is time up yet?" Hope asks, staring at the clock on the wall./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"How rude./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""You may leave." I state./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongChristina Loert POV/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"After the last girl finished with her "interview", we were sent back to our rooms to rest. As soon as I got into my room, I ran straight for the bed. The soft duvet embraced my body, comforting me in ways I didn't know I could be. It felt like thousands of tiny angels were massaging my back, ridding of any evil spirits. I stayed in that same position for what felt like hours before the maids knocked on my door./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Come in, come in." I drowsily muttered./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"My maids, Katherine and Jane, hurriedly scuttled class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Lady Christina, we have to get you ready for dinner." Katherine proclaimed./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Five more minutes… It's fine." I snuggled into my heavenly pillow and took a relaxed breath./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Lady Christina, if we don't get you ready, you might miss the announcements."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No..no..no…" I barely whispered, falling in and out of my world of class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Lady Christina!" Jane's voice pierced through the air. It reminded me of…him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The thought of him made me get up instinctively. In a second, all of my fatigue was sucked away, replaced by pure fear. Calm down Chris, Calm down. It's okay, calm down./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When I looked up at my maids, they seemed positively class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I'm sorry Lady Christina! I didn't mean to…"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No, no! I wan't angry at you, don't worry!" I plaster a fake smile to reassure her that I'm fine./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"After the maids returned to their normal state, they led me through several stages of "getting ready"./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"First, I had to take a quick bath, even though I had already taken one just a few hours ago. Honestly, these royals should really learn how to conserve water. They're here taking millions of baths a day while most of us only get to take a quick shower once or twice a week (if lucky)./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Then, I had to go through hair and makeup all over class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"But the best part was dressing class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When Katherine opened the closet, I was lost for words. There were dozens of gorgeous gowns hanging on the rail, all custom made, just for class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I think this one will compliment your features perfectly." Jane pulls out a ballgown and it is the most stunning thing I have ever seen. It's a velvety purple with small sparkly jewels serving as accent pieces at the top. I try it on immediately, and I don't even recognize myself in the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""This is the one." I faintly whisper./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The maids escort me to the Great Room. On the way there, they told me thatspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanseveral girls would be leaving before dinner. That explained the announcements. Leaving before the first proper meal? Now that would be a nightmare. After seeing the luxurious life provided here, nobody would want to leave. Even if they choose to kick me out, I would beg for a plate of dinner, just to taste the premium meals they serve class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The Great Room is lined up with chairs for us to sit on. I scan the premises for my only friend, Hope. We left Allens together, and ended up becoming good friends on the plane ride. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Just my luck, she's nowhere in sight. I can't just awkwardly stand at the entrance, that would be unsightly. Acting like nothing's wrong, I casually walk into the room and sit myself down on a random chair./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hey." Someone whispers into my ear./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Hi!" I exclaim, glad that somebody is finally talking to me. Maybe we could become friends!? I take a look at her. She has light blonde hair and emerald green eyes. I think her name was… Gemma?span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Um, could you scoot a seat down? I want to sit with Maria."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"My smile falters and I feel absolutely class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Oh, um, of course." Quietly, I move up a seat for her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Maria glances at me, whispers something into Gemma's ear, and they both giggle. I try not to take any notice of them./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Grace walks up ontospan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthe stage./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Ladies! I welcome you to the Great Room! I'm sure most of you are aware of what this little gathering is for. And for those who don't know, it is the time for some of you lovely ladies to leave this palace. Based on the interviews you had, the princes determined whether or not they felt a connection with you ladies. And they also decided to cut down the numbers a little. Well, lets hear it from them directly. Please welcome. Prince Nathan and Prince Xander!"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The room erupted with cheers and applaud. The girls next to me were jumping up and down screaming "I love you Nathan!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"And I thought twos and threes were supposed to be sophisticated. Guess I was wrong./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Settle down, ladies." Nathan smiled./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""We have a list here. If we call out your name, stay in this room, and if we don't, follow Grace to that exit over there." Xander said. He sounded like he was reading a script, a really boring on at that./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Here we go.." Nathan continued./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Omigosh! I bet you'll get chosen!" I could hear Gemma gushing to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No, you're going to get chosen!" Maria gushed back./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Shush! I can't hear!" I whispered as loud as I could to get them to shut up./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"TO BE CONTINUED…/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
